This invention relates to a tool for cleaning a grill. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for scraping a grill of the type having a plurality of spaced apart parallel grill rods such as a barbecue grill.
Tools of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,824,323, 3,820,185, 4,112,537 and 4,214,342. These tools all have certain limitations such as being effective on only one grill rod size, or shape, limits in the surface area of the grill rod that can be scraped or cleaned with a single pass of the tool over the grill rod and a high degree of manipulation of the tool to effect scraping of all surface areas of the grill rod effectively.